2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (ThePhoneExpert)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a well above-average season, with 16 named storms, 9 Hurricanes and 3 Major Hurricanes. This season was more active, costly and deadlier than the previous season. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. However, as portrayed by Andrea, storms can form at any time of the season. The first named storm, Andrea, formed on May 27, while the last named storm, Pablo, dissipated on November 18. Most of the damage came from 3 storms of the season; Gabrielle, Melissa and Nestor. Melissa was the most destructive Hurricane to ever hit the East Coast, and New York, since Hurricane Sandy of 2012. Andrea formed on May 27, and became a rare May Atlantic hurricane, the first of the season. On June 18, Tropical Storm Barry formed along the East Coast, but stayed out to the Ocean. Dorian became the first Subtropical Storm in the basin since Oscar of 2018. In August, Hurricane Gabrielle intensified into a Major Hurricane, the first of the season, later peaking as a Category 4 Major Hurricane, and impacting Newfoundland, still Tropical. Later, 3 more Hurricanes formed, one of them impacting land in the form of Jerry. In September, Hurricanes Lorenzo and Melissa formed, both intensifying into Major hurricanes. Melissa skirted off the East Coast, and caused catastrophic damage in New York City. Nestor caused heavy flooding in Haiti and Cuba, becoming the deadliest storm of the season. Olga and Pablo were late Gulf Coast hurricanes, but only causing minor damage in the area. Season Summary The season began very early, with Andrea forming from a weak invest, and later becoming the first Hurricane of the season. Andrea caused one fatality in Puerto Rico, where a man was caught in a rip tides. Almost a month later, Barry formed near the East Coast, while almost brushing off the Newfoundland area. Barry caused 3 fatalities, all due to drowning. Later, Chantal formed in the Gulf of Mexico in early July, and impacted Mexico, causing minor damages. Subtropical Storm Dorian, also the first since Oscar of 2018, formed from an area of low pressure and intensified further into a Tropical Storm. Another Subtropical Storm, Erin, formed on August, and similar to Dorian, it intensified into a Tropical Storm. Later on, Fernand formed and was forecasted to be a Hurricane. However wind shear limited its strength to a 60mph Tropical Storm, tearing the storm apart. Activity began to pick up rapidly in Late August, after Gabrielle formed, and later intensified into a Major Hurricane. Gabrielle was the most destructive Hurricane in Newfoundland history, surpassing Hurricane Igor of 2010. Along with Gabrielle, Hurricanes Humberto and Imelda also formed, adding more ACE points to the season tally. September saw most of the Activity in the season, with Hurricane Jerry impacting the Gulf Coast, causing over $400 million in damages. Subtropical Storm Karen formed, later being absorbed by a cold front. In late September, Hurricane Lorenzo formed and intensified into the fifth hurricane of the season, later being the second major hurricane, peaking as a Category 3 on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. In October, Hurricane Melissa intensified into a Category 5, marking the very first time that the Atlantic basin saw 4 Category 5 Hurricanes in each season in a row; adding more rarity to this, since 2016 all the M lettered storms became Category 5 Hurricanes (later ending with the formation of Tropical Storm Marco a year later). Melissa brushed the East Coast, and made Landfall near North Carolinas, progressing through New York and then Canada. Hurricane Nestor, despite a very weak Hurricane, dropped record amount of rain in Haiti and especially Cuba; where the country registered the highest rainfall totals in over 60 years. In late November, Hurricanes Olga and Pablo formed in the Gulf of Mexico, thus marking the end of the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Systems Hurricane Andrea On May 24, the National Hurricane Center started to notice a brief area of Thunderstorms forming off Africa. It was later found that a Tropical Wave had formed. The National Hurricane Center gave it a 30% chance of formation at first, but then increased it to 50% the next day. The wave leaved the Cape Verde islands and then moved onto the Carribean Sea. On May 26, the Wave organized with the convection getting even stronger than before. The areas of the Carribean had low vertical shear, and sea surface temperatures topped 31 degrees Celsius. The next day, the National Hurricane Center upgraded it into a Tropical Depression. The Depression rapidly intensified further into a Tropical Storm in less than 6 hours, getting designated as Andrea. Andrea moved Northwestward, nearly brushing the Lesser Antilles. At May 28, 00:30 UTC, Andrea began to move onto the Open Atlantic, and began Intensifying steadily. Later that day Andrea was forecasted to dissipate in less than 3 days. At May 29, 13:00 UTC, Andrea attained Category 1 status, Making it the earliest Hurricane in the Atlantic since Hurricane Alex of 2016. The next day at 05:30 UTC, Andrea attained its peak intensity during the passage of the Hurricane Hunters aircraft. The aircraft found 1-minute sustained winds of 85mph and a pressure of 972 Millibars. This made Andrea the most intense May atlantic hurricane on record. However the wind shear began to increase, tearing the storm apart, and on next day, Andrea weakened to a Tropical Storm, and then into a Tropical Depression later on, Dissipating on May 31. Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Tropical Depression Twelve Subtropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Olga Hurricane Pablo Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Above-average seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:ThePhoneExpert Category:ThePhoneExpert's seasons